In an open pit mine and the like, when an unmanned vehicle such as a dump truck transporting excavated ore is made to autonomously travel, it is necessary to control manned vehicles such as a dozer and grader for maintaining a road, a motor sprinkler for preventing dust, a service car for a patrol, and so on and unmanned vehicles so as not to interfere with each other.
As one of prior arts for such purpose, a vehicle monitoring system is known, for example, which is configured of plural vehicles each provided with a vehicle position measuring device that measures the own vehicle position and a monitoring station that receives position data transmitted from each of these plural vehicles and transmits instruction data for instructing these plural vehicles of travel, stop and the like while monitoring the mutual positional relation of these plural vehicles based on the position data received (refer to Patent Literature 1).